


Twisted and Broken

by dustin74941



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustin74941/pseuds/dustin74941
Summary: Alternate Ending to Chapter 10, where Gary is rescued....but in return he gives away something very important, and everything takes a turn for the deadly.





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Olan Rogers and TBS. I don't own Final Space. Please leave constructive criticism and not flames in the comments, and enjoy the dark and twisted ride. I'd like to credit my friends over on Discord for helping me with this. And a special thanks to pastelpunkpizzapower on Tumblr.

"So, you want to know about the Dark Multiverse? A place of nightmarish horrors and regrets? A place that will smother the Light and leave Darkness to reign? Well, do I have the story for you."

A man sits across a metal table, cards strewn about like a game of Blackjack, and a man, wrapped in bandages, sits chained down and muffled. "I know you're scared. you don't need to pretend, I can see you trembling." The hidden man leans forward and revealed a horrible sight. A pale, sadistic grin adorned the man’s face, skin white as snow, with a dark helmet covering his eyes. ""You don't why I brought you here, but the answer can't be good. And you're right, it's not." The man raises a card and continues. "You really thought you had it all figured out. That you knew every combination in the deck. And it would thrill you every time you were right, when the hand came down in a familiar pattern, a familiar story......" 

He lays down three cards, each emblazoned with someone familiar. "About an outsider who can see the good in all of us. About how we all have the power to fight for what is right. Or how we can each overcome our darkest moments." Then, the man grins even further. "But this isn't any of those stories. There are familiar parts, but they're all in the wrong places. And there's nothing more frightening than when all the cards lay out on the table just right......And then, SLAM!" The man lays a card of an unfamiliar man. "Another card comes and changes the meaning of the entire hand." The mans leans forward. "And there's no way to know what's going to happen next!"

.....

 

It seemed almost yesterday when Barbados, the supposed token good teammate of the Titans, reclaimed the fading astronaut from his lonely fate after a gruesome fight with the Lord Commander. “Gary Goodspeed, the man out of time.” As Barbados pulls Gary back into the realm of the Titans. “Whaddya mean “out of time”? You’re out of time!” Gary got defensive, while also trying to deny his obvious dilemma. “Hehe, you really don’t know? You’re dead.” if Gary had a drink, he would have done a spit take at that last part. “I can’t be dead, I just can’t….” trembled Gary. “Oh, but it’s true, and you failed.” As Barbados stares Gary down with all his might, emphasising the last word, laughing sadistically.

 

“I WILL NOT GIVE UP, NOT EVEN IN A CENTURY YOU OVER GLORIFIED HALLOWEEN DECORATION!” Gary hollered in fear, trying his hardest to be brave and face this friend-or-foe; it was so loud the mysterious place started to shake. “Hehe, you really think you’re anything more than a failure?” As Barbados laughs evilly and stares him down. “I’m not a failure, I’m the captain! that’s right….I’m...I’m-” Gary had to give up the ghost, he collapsed on the ground and screamed, he wished for this nightmare to end and to be reunited with his comrades. “You’re right, I am a failure! I failed to save Mooncake, I failed to save earth...I failed to be a hero and make my dad proud!”

Barbados laughed loudly and sadistically. “That’s right! You’re nothing, and now you’re mine!” As Barbados shares the fates of every Gary in the Dark Multiverse with Gary, slowly breaking Gary with his own insignificance. Gary looked pale and felt numb inside, he said in an uncharacteristically stoic voice: “No matter what choice I made, Earth would still be destroyed….I was always just a useless sack of nothing.” the once carefree, daring, big-hearted man was utterly broken beyond repair, he saw no value in himself nor his home planet anymore, for evil was always meant to win. “That’s right, Gary. You. Are. Nothing. And now, you are mine.” As Barbados chuckles evilly.

 

Gary went limp and curled up on the ground, waiting for the false ally to take him in. ”Come here, my new friend.” As Barbados gestures him to come closer, Gary felt a hint of fatherliness from the Titan, feeling maybe he could have another father figure in his life. “Will….will you take care of me?” he asked, his lip quivering and tearing up as he hugged himself. Barbados chuckles. “Of course I shall.” As Barbados grins evilly, unnoticed by Gary, who started relapsing into an affectionate, hopeful state; maybe he’ll be able to save the day this time, maybe not, either way he started reaching out for him.

Barbados picked the mortal up at the palm of his hand and clutched him tightly, Gary couldn’t help but snuggle up within the warmth of his palm, little did he know that Barbados was letting his energy seep into Gary all at once with a sadistic smirk, infecting the latter with a touch of madness, driving him insane as Gary began to giggle, which eventually evolved into a wicked laugh. “That’s right, let the madness consume you.” Barbados cackles with Gary, opening his hand to watch his new pawn metaphorically fall into the pit of madness, his skin becoming sickly pale and his eyes glowing a haunting green. “Yes, arise, my new servant!” Gary did as he was told, picking himself up and laughing louder and louder at the sky with his arms in the air. ”Yes, my new servant. And there is something much better than this place. The worlds above.” 

As Barbados chuckles and opens up the sky of his realm, showing the entirety of the one true multiverse, full of light and hope, waiting to be broken. “What is this nonsense?” The corrupted blonde asked, disillusioned by this sight. “This…..is the multiverse above. Full of light and hope.” As Barbados growls and looks above with an evil and angered glint in his eyes. “I thought you told me there was no hope? this better be a joke...explain yourself.” Barbados looks down at him. “I wish it was, but your world…was never meant to live. They suffer up there, but not in the way you have. But, we can make them suffer, just like you have.” Both of them began conspiring on what to do to take away this multiverse' happiness.

“Now then, I believe I have your first task before I send you up there.” As Barbados grins sinisterly along with his “servant” who was eagerly awaiting for him to address the task “Tell me, master.” begged Gary. “Very well, I wish for you to attack Ventrexia and find Little Cato. He will be your new servant.” As Barbados grins and chuckles sadistically. “Well, then, show me where this Ventrexia is.” Barbados smirks and opens a portal back to a newly modified Galaxy One, fit for a king; a little bit of Gary’s childlike innocence awakened when he admired the new vessel, his eyes widened and his face lit up. “Gosh….this is really for me? is HUE there too?” “Hello, sire.” As HUE’s voice sounded much more obedient towards Gary, as he forms a courteous bow to the Titan. “Thank you, master.”

“Of course, after all, what would a king be without his throne?” Barbados smirks at Gary. “May I call you father?” the blonde innocently asked with a cutesy pose but not without a psychotic smile to give the impression he was a lost, easily-influenced little kid inside a future monster-in-the-making’s body; “Hehe, I’d love that.” As Barbados smirks before stepping back through the portal. “Do you remember what needs to be done?” Gary stood tall with a salute, calling back “Do annihilate Ventrexia and take Little Cato!!” Barbados laughs evilly. “That’s right!” As Barbados closes the portal and rubs his hands together sadistically. 

“I will not let you down, my dearest father.” Those were the last words Gary spoke before everything took a turn for the deadly. “My king, what is your command?” As HUE speaks in a monotonous voice, even for him; “Send me to Ventrexia, on the spot.” Gary coldly demanded. “Yes, sire.” As HUE enters the coordinates to Ventrexia and Lightfolds to it. 

.....

 

Ventrexia was in ruins, buildings were burnt and desolate, very few survivors there were, and those survivors where a couple of frightened orphans who had no idea what the future held for them; right now they encountered a madman of whom they had no idea caused the permanent damage to their town, let alone their whole world. Gary reached his hand out gracefully, as if he wanted one of them to hold his hand to guide them to a brighter future. “Join me, and you won’t be stuck on this miserable dying planet.”; the rest followed, but a certain headstrong Lil’ Cato was suspicious so he stood where he was, unwilling to take a step towards the man. “Come with me.” He called out in a firm voice. “I don’t know who you are, but you’re not the Gary I knew.” Sneered Little Cato as he continues to stand his ground, staring firmly back at him; “How do you even remember the old me!?” he snapped in befuddlement and shock, perhaps the jig was up and his downfall was earlier than expected. Gary knew Little Cato would not come willingly and smirked sadistically. 

Gary came up with a rotten idea. In the much more colorful voice he once spoken with, he said as softly as possible: “Hey little buddy, I know how we can save your planet together….like how we’re gonna take down Lord Commander.” Little Cato still stood his ground, not going anywhere with this crazy man. “You’re not Gary!” Little Cato growls at him, and Gary grins evilly before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. “Now you listen here, I didn’t come all the way out here just for you to act like this. Now you’ll see just what I have in store for you.” He tried to sound like a stern but loving parent, then he hugged the cat-like boy and pet him on the head much like he did once upon another reality as another way to trick him. Little Cato tried to act brave, but in reality, he was terrified of what Gary exactly had in store for him; he didn’t know what it was but he had a gut feeling it was far from pleasant. Before the boy could say a thing, Gary swept him up and ran to the ship, prompting a muffled scream. “LET ME GO!” Little Cato tried to yell, but it was too late, he was basically shanghaied on a lightfolding ship directed to impending doom. 

“Hehe, we’re gonna have so much fun!” As Gary laughs maniacally and straps Little Cato to a chair; “The only fun I’ll have is knocking YOUR brains out, you shameless imposter!” Spat Little Cato, kudos to the boy for his strong will! Too bad his fate was already sealed. Gary went over and picked up a crowbar from his own personal stash of tools. “Now then, this’ll only hurt….a lot!” As Gary laughs sinisterly.

 

.....

 

Little Cato was still in the chair, beaten and bloody, almost on the verge of completely breaking mentally; he wasn’t even able to speak a single word. “See? Was that so bad?” the psycho smirked; Little Cato looked at the man and spat a bit of blood on him. “Isn’t that cute.” he giggles, kicking him square in the gut, causing him to spit up more blood and this time a tooth came out. “I can see you’re just one bad day away from being like me.” As Gary laughs just as cruelly and hits him right in the cheek with the crowbar once more. finally after holding it in, the poor victim broke the silence and let out a very loud and very painful yell that lasted for a straight two minutes.

 

“That’s right! Scream!” As Gary laughs even more maniacally and finally breaks him mentally, turning him into an almost carbon copy of himself, albeit with the same mindset as the new Gary. His job was done, he found himself an heir to the throne. “One last thing, my new successor.” As Gary looks through his tools before pulling a out a barbed-wire metal chain; The helpless Ventrexian coughed up a “Yes?” before the monster could continue. “Yes, what is it?” As Gary grins evilly at the helpless Ventrexian. “I’m giving you this to take on the rest, if you fail to even give them a single bruise….I’m killing you on the spot. GOT IT?!” Little Cato nodded. “Yes, sir.” As he slowly grins a familiar, sinister grin. 

......

 

"I think he understood on some level. The Lord Commander, not entirely, of course. He was too single-minded for that, but he saw the potential. He saw that I had the potential for evil. That I could be worse than him. No matter what the universe threw at me-Armies or villains, alien tyrants, the wrath of God--They were all just problems to solve. One by one. Methodically, with precision, and BLOOD until the world was ash under my feet, until the firmament began to shake and cosmic nothing swallowed everything I knew. It felt right.I had served my greater purpose. There was no lower to sink."

 

"...............Or was there?"

"Barbados showed me the Dark Multiverse. Volatile and roiling with cosmic horror. It was beautiful. I saw how small I had been thinking. There were countless worlds left to kill. And one world above them all, where Gary lived. THE Gary. Barbados said I was the perfect weapon to unleash upon this world. To drag it kicking and screaming into the dark. But I wouldn't do it alone, oh no. How could ANY world survive the likes of us? The likes of ME?" As Gary throws down several different cards.

"The Lord Commander used to call me a king, mulling over my bright and naive kingdom." As Gary shuffles the cards around in different orders. "And what is a king, really? It's a powerful card. The highest valued face card in the deck. Not infallible, to be sure, but POTENT. And the joker card? On its own? It has no inherent value. It's defined by what it's played against. Dangerous in its potential more than anything. But if you hold the two together in a hand, they can hold nearly ANY value. they can shift and adapt to any threat they face-" As Gary places down a card of himself, in a black hooded suit, complete with spiked-shoulder pads and chain metal torso. ".........And so can I. That's what's so frightening, isn't it? You've played this game so many times, and you can see the cards on the table......."  
"You know that I have already WON against any hand you could play against me, but you haven't put together HOW I'm going to do it yet."

"My friends, they're nearly dead already...their cities have fallen...this whole world has begun to SINK into the infinite dark below." As Gary laughs maniacally. "HOW, HOW COULD IT GET WORSE? WHAT ELSE COULD WE HAVE UP OUR SLEEVES?! You want to see, don't you? You're terrified, but you're just dying to find out...Here, let me show you." As Gary grabs the chained man and turns him around, an opened portal to the Dark Multiverse showing nightmares of monstrous origins. "They're coming. Every nightmare this Multiverse has ever had. They are armed and ready for invasion, waiting for the door to open. Waiting for my command."

"When I was Gary Goodspeed, I thought I could defeat any threat with the power of friendship, but I was naive." As Gary grins sinisterly at him. "I was trapped in an unwinnable war, refusing to see the obvious answers RIGHT in front of me. The answers that are so CLEAR to me now with victory right around the corner." Gary puts his hand on the man's shoulder. "To win, you need to ADAPT, and to adapt, you need to be able to LAUGH away all the restraints. EVERYTHING holding you back. You see...a Gary who laughs...is a Gary who always wins." As he laughs sadistically.


	2. Mercy? No, I am Merciless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, lovely audience, to another BRAND SPANKING new chapter! Please leave reviews and constructive criticism in the comments, and no flames. Thank you, and enjoy the ride. Special thanks to pastelpunkpizzapower on Tumblr!

No, oh god no. 

Gary stared in horror at his father’s lifeless body, blood covering the area around his body as Gary slowly stepped towards him. “Father, no.” As Gary held his father’s bloody body in his arms, a knife driven deep within his stomach as Gary saw and pulled it out, blood slowly trickling down and on Gary. “Father, please, wake up.” As Gary tried to shake his father awake, desperate and pleading. From down the hall, the King’s Guard burst into the room. “King Goodspeed, we-” As the Guard was stricken with grief and horror at the sight before them, their king’s dead body being cradled by his son. “T-the prince, h-he-” As one of the guards tried to rationalize the situation. “Halt, Prince Goodspeed!” As they rush towards him and point their spears at him. “What have you done?”

 

“No, I didn’t do this. I’m innocent.” As Gary pleaded with them, forced away from his father’s lifeless corpse. “Then why do you hold that bloody knife, and why are your clothes stained with his blood?” As the captain of the Guard, Jack, points his spear dangerously close, Gary at a loss for words. “No, please, don’t do this.” As Gary tried to stop the Guardsmen. “Prince Gary Goodspeed, by order of the King’s Guard, you are hereby charged with treason, murder, and betrayal of your kingdom and the king. As such, the penalty is death, but we are willing to simply banish you for your crime.” As Gary looks at them with a heartbroken look, before slumping over defeated. 

 

.....

 

Gary stood at the kingdoms gates, in a pair of peasant garbs and cuffed with a pair of steel chains. “As per all crimes, Gary Goodspeed, we hereby banish you to the wastelands! Never to return to this sacred kingdom!” As Gary’s chains are freed and the gates are opened as Gary is pushed out by the Guardsmen as the gates are closed on him. Gary sighs before slowly making his way into the unknown, not knowing what would soon become of him; after hours of walking, he spotted a small but vibrant light from far away, seemingly beckoning him forward.

Closer and closer he came, and it turned out the light was coming from the ruins of an old, abandoned temple; “What manner of long forgotten secrets call from this ruined place?” As Gary heads inside, apparently the door decayed and fell off over time. “Gaaaaarrrrrryyyyyyyy~” As a quiet and rather melancholic voice called from deep inside the ruins. “Of whom dwells within this temple all these years?” No other sounds were made as Gary hesitantly steps forward, not knowing what awaited him within. 

Inside the temple, there was no more source of the light than from a single lit candle from the dusty and unkempt alter. After wandering around more, Gary stumbled upon a decrepit and empty room, except for a stone altar as a helmet sat in the middle of the altar; curious, he lifted the helmet to look inside, wondering if there was some sort of secret message inside. “Gary~” As the voice called out again, louder and coming from the helmet itself; “It’s coming from you!” he cried as he jumped from the shock of it all. 

“Hehe, hello, Prince Goodspeed~” As the helmet speaks loudly again, although being referred to this title made him droop in sadness for obvious reasons; “I know why you are here, Prince.” As the helmet starts to shake a bit, intimidating the man. The helmet shakes violently before lifting up into the air, slowly forming a vague outline of a man. “Oh, how I missed the feeling of having a body.” As he takes off his helmet, a long black beard and a small tuft of hair on his head.

“Hello, your highness. I am Ares, the God of War, and I think I can help you with your dilemma.” Gary stammered while asking: “Y-you can? H-how can you help me?” Ares chuckles and reforms back into the helmet. “Take it, Prince, and you will be given power unlike any other.” And so Gary plucked up the courage to place this strange treasure on his head. With a feeling of energy surging through Gary, a fire started burning underneath his feet. As the fire slowly covered Gary, without any pain, a blue sort of armor started covering him, bulking up and shifting to accommodate its new owner. 

“What is the meaning of all this? Why was I chosen to be adorn with these goods?” Ares chuckles within Gary’s head. “Because you have had your honor, your life, your father, stripped away from you. But now, you have the power to make his killer pay.” Gary suddenly felt vindicated, he can now reveal the real perpetrator and regain his life; Too bad he wasn’t aware a single bit that the helmet, combined with Ares’ power, slowly created something terrifying to all living things. “I…..I feel….powerful. I feel like I could take on the armies of the world, and defeat them all.” As Gary spoke in a rather deep and booming voice, befitting of a king...and no powerful king was complete without a royal stallion; “To me, my loyal steed!” As a flaming hole opened in the ground and a horse lit on fire jumps out of the hole and trots over to his new master. 

 

And to top it all off, just when it couldn’t get more frighteningly majestic, a golden statue in the temple melted into a puddle that magically reformed into a large, sturdy sword. Gary holds his hand out and the sword comes to him, catching it and hopping on his noble steed to raise chaos in the kingdom he was birthed in and banished from. “Let’s ride!” As Gary rides off towards the kingdom.

 

…..

 

Meanwhile, the court were all abuzz, debating whom shall be the new ruler of their kingdom. “By god, what shall we do? The king is dead and the prince is banished! Who shall be our new king?!” Jack, the one who accused Gary of the crime of killing their king, arose: “I shall. I knew John for a long time, it’s what he would have wanted.” But before he could continue, a starburst of energy blasted it’s way into the room. “Who dares to try and take what rightfully belongs to me?!” Although they couldn’t exactly put their finger on it, that aggressive, booming voice of doom sure rung a bell. 

 

“You think that you can just barge into this castle and take my throne?!” As Gary pulls his sword out and pointed it threateningly at the court members. “Don’t you mean MY throne!?” The frighteningly armored figure was looking for the source of the voice, getting nervous; to back himself up, he roars: “WHO LONGS TO CHALLENGE A WARRIOR AS GREAT AS THOU?” Silence descended upon the court, not a peep was heard and the mood wasn’t getting less suspenseful. “WELL?! WHO SAID IT?!” As Gary was getting more and more angry, waiting to hear just who would dare to challenge what belonged to him. 

The impatient prince of “light” growled: “If no one speaks up….I’ll have no other option than to destroy this very corridor and annihilate you all.” When someone from the crowd raised their hand shakily. “U-um, s-sir? He did.” As the onlooker pointed to the very center of the room, straight at Jack; Although no one could see it since he wore his helmet, Gary smiled a vindictive smile while looking down at the Guard who got him banished. “So, it was you who had me banished, huh?” Gary smiled sinisterly under his helmet and approached the short-looking man. “So, I have a question to ask you in turn: did you kill my father, then set it up so that it seemed like I did it so you could accuse me without evidence? Be truthful now, it would truly be the nobel thing to do”.

Jack cowered in fear at this absolute warrior of a man. “G-Gary? W-what are you doing here?” Gary laughed and pointed his sword at him: “So it WAS you! As I suspected, and you’re STILL too much of a weak, defenseless lam to admit to the crime!” Jack fell back and tried to get away from this much more terrifying Gary, but Gary simply picked him up and pointed his sword at him, then his head turned to the rest, not knowing what to make of it, and then their prince let them have it: “Shame on you all, pushing me aside when you all knew I would have never, ever killed my father….you people just don’t know a thing or two about royalty, do you?” Gary put Jack down and readied his sword as Jack tried to beg for his life.

“Gary, wait…” Quinn spoke up, trying her darndest to diffuse the impending carnage on display. Gary turned around to face Quinn. “Why? I know you don’t want me to kill him, so just why should I not?”. “I think it was wrong of him to accuse you off the dot, but I don’t necessarily think he killed John.” Gary’s curiosity was immediately piqued. “And why is that, my oldest friend?” “Because he and John were the best of friends since before we were born, he wouldn’t have killed him either.”

Gary contemplated this and put his sword away. “Very well. I will trust you on this one, Quinn…..but why didn’t you stand up for me like that? Why did you let me get banished? I thought we were friends?” The tone of Gary’s voice went from understanding to slightly but tellingly outraged, Quinn was trying to come up with a good answer. “I…...I was the only one who knew that you wouldn’t have done it.” As Quinn looked at Gary, ashamed of not having tried to help Gary. “So why didn’t you back me up!?” He hollered, echoes were produced through his armor. “I wanted to help, but nobody, not even my fellow Guardsmen believed me; They all thought I was crazy to trust you.” Quinn looked away from Gary, not frightened, but guilty, feeling it was her fault for his banishment. Gary looked back down at Jack. “If I find out it was you who did it, I will personally make sure you die slowly and painfully.” As Jack whimpered, terrified and simply nodded his head. 

Gary walks over to Quinn and removes his helmet, showing a much more different man than she remembered. Long wavy blonde hair was replaced with thick, jet-black hair, with piercing red eyes, surprising her; “Gary? What happened to you?” Gary pointed at the rest with a crazed grin, “THEY are what happened to me, they betrayed their Prince.” Quinn looks at him with sympathy. “I…..I know, you didn’t deserve what happened to you, but this isn’t like you. Where did the sweet and caring Prince I know go?” With a long period of sweet, sweet silence, Gary shrugged, and then without a second thought, he pointed his sword at the other court residents, summoning a ball of fire to appear in their place and within seconds, it vanished, and so did the group. 

“It is done. Now then, it is time to prepare.” As Gary simply starts to walk away before Quinn asks one more question. “Prepare…..for what?” Gary chuckles and looks back at her with a terrifying and crazed grin; “It is time to prepare for war!” Quinn had a take: “WHY!? Look, Gary, you already got your revenge on those who wronged you, why cause needless destruction? Something tells me that helmet of yours did something to you….it’s almost as if it cursed you!” 

Gary chuckles which slowly turns into a deep, ominous, and sadistic laugh. “I do so to protect our kingdom and I will make sure no one will dare to try and challenge us! Once I have conquered the other kingdoms, all will bow to me, no longer am I a prince, nor shall I be a king, no, I shall be…..a lord!” Quinn had enough of this madness. “What can I do to prevent you from becoming a menace?” Gary stopped and looked from underneath the helmet, his eyes glowing with a literal blazing fire. “You…...you of all people would think to stop me?” 

Ares spoke within Gary’s head. “Yes, she would. She thinks you’re not worthy of your power.” The crevices and cracks in the armor begin to seep with a thick, black smoke, pooling around Gary’s feet; at that moment Quinn knew that wasn’t Gary anymore, but an entity far more callous. “I…..I am Lord Goodspeed, the Merciless now. If you think you’re worthy of this power, “old friend”, then you are sorely mistaken.” Gary’s voice sounded completely inhuman, sounding like the very depths of the Underworld itself. Quinn knew it wasn’t gonna get any better, so she ran out of sight, out of the corridor and out of the castle before he got the chance to think of doing anything to her.

“You should have taken her out.” Ares scolded him. “She will not pose a threat to us. No one will.” Gary walks out of the court and summons his fiery steed to travel to other kingdoms to conquer in his bitter crusade. “This world shall taste the wrath of my blade. For I am Lord Goodspeed, the Merciless.” As Gary rides off into the distance, ready to strike anyone down who would dare to face him. 

 

…..

 

Conquering the kingdoms of this world was easy, as Gary’s power was too great to be vanquished; Nothing stood in his way as cities and kingdoms fell before his might, except for one figure in particular. Gary saw this figure and started making his way towards him, his form finally showing itself as a terrifying form of insanity and death. “Well done, Lord Goodspeed, well done.” As the figure clapped his hands together with twisted plans in mind. The soldier of wrath pointed his sword at him in suspicion: “Who goes here in my path for domination!?”

“Just a wandering soul, looking for great warriors such as yourself.” The stranger said as he gave a sinister smile to the great warrior, looking more insane as moments passed; he broke the creepy silence with: “And just who are you, wanderer?” As the Lord stares this stranger down with a curious and terrifying intent. The skies grew unnaturally dark all around the two men. “I am the King of this Kingdom, shamelessly betrayed by my own court, I reaped my revenge on them.” The stranger in front of him grinned harder, chuckling a tad bit. “That you did. But this world won’t live long enough to congratulate you for your victorious triumph.” 

Suddenly, the dark and terrifying skies started to crack open, pulling pieces and chunks of building, dirt and ground into the sky. The prideful Lord trembled in fear, and sputtered out: “W-what is happening to my kingdom?!” The stranger’s grin grew even scarier, and then he cackled: “Why, it’s the end of your world, just like all others in this forsaken multiverse!” The horror-stricken Lord pointed his sword at the stranger. “What is this multiverse you speak of, you cretin?!” “You’ll see, just come follow my path.” He said, reaching his hand out for his potential ally.

The Lord looked at him like he was crazy before realizing what was happening and took the stranger’s hand as they ventured through the fabled multiverse. “This….is the Dark Multiverse, my godly friend, full of horrors and terror. My master awaits your presence.” There stood Barbados, looming over his two lackeys with his reflective, glistening eyes and a grim demeanor. “Hello, Lord Goodspeed, I have waited a long time for this moment.” Barbados smiled calmly yet creepily and lowered over closer to the Lord. “I…..am Barbados, ruler of the Dark Multiverse, and you, my god-like friend, have work to do.” Barbados chuckled much like his apprentice at the Lord of War.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to sharing more with you in the coming weeks! Thank you guys, and I will see you all later! Buh-bye!

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, leave some kudos and criticism about what you liked and what could be improved. See you all in the next chapter!


End file.
